Océan de larmes
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Nous avons tous vu l'homme froid et sarcastique mais pas l'homme blessé et plein de remords, l'homme qui se cache sous un masque mais qui au fond souffre énormément. Surtout, qu'en est-il du vrai passé de Severus Snape ? Aura-t-il enfin droit au bonheur ?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Océan de larmes

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. On la vénère tous, c'est normal, c'est elle la créatrice de notre univers préféré.

**Résumé : **Nous avons tous vu l'homme froid et sarcastique mais pas l'homme blessé et plein de remords, l'homme qui se cache sous un masque mais qui au fond souffre énormément. Surtout, qu'en est-il du vrai passé de Severus Snape ?

Aura-t-il enfin droit au bonheur ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est dans le genre tragique et se terminera peut-être en deathfic donc je la déconseille aux âmes sensibles. Il y'aura des mentions de maltraitance physique mais surtout de viol sur mineur.

Il y'aura une romance dans l'histoire et je vous laisse décider de la personne que vous voulez voir avec Severus, homme ou femme ne me gêne pas.

(Se passe pendant le tome 5)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

« Vous devriez allez voir Poppy, Severus. » Suggéra Albus assis dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, son regard posé sur le professeur de potions.

Severus transpirait énormément et était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée. Il portait un pyjama gris et semblait avoir perdu du poids. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son visage qui autrefois demeurait toujours impassible semblait aujourd'hui refléter une douleur profonde et enfouie depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Que voulez-vous Albus ? » Questionna Severus d'une voix qui se voulait acerbe.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, Severus. Poppy m'a dit que vous avez arrêté votre traitement et que vous n'alliez plus la voir. » Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix triste.

On pouvait lire sur le visage du directeur qu'il s'inquiétait pour son maître des potions, pour celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Et le voir aussi démuni et si faible, affolait énormément le vieux sorcier qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son fils d'adoption.

« J'ai cours demain Albus donc je vous prierai de vous en aller pour que je puisse aller me coucher. » Dit Severus.

« Vous êtes faible, Severus. Reprenez votre traitement. » Le supplia Albus peiné.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. » Répliqua Snape.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en mêler alors que vous vous laissez mourir sans rien faire ? » Demanda Albus désemparé.

« Je suis condamné depuis longtemps. Traitement ou pas, bientôt c'est la fin ! » Tonna le maître des potions.

« Severus, je comprends que vous vous sentiez las face à tout cela mais ne baissez pas les bras s'il vous plaît. Ne vous arrêtez pas maintenant. » L'implora Albus.

« J'en ai assez de cette discussion. » Souffla Severus agacé.

« J'aimerais que vous vous battiez, si ce n'est pas pour vous, alors faîtes-le pour moi ou pour Minerva. Vous savez qu'elle en souffre énormément de vous voir dans cet état alors ne l'affligez pas encore plus en arrêtant de vous soigner. » Renchérit Albus déterminé à convaincre Snape de changer d'avis.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas sur le sentimentalisme. » L'avertit Severus d'une voix grincheuse.

« Alors comment pourrais-je faire pour vous convaincre de reprendre ce traitement ? » L'interrogea Albus misérable.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. » Répondit Severus maussade.

Albus soupira résigner, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait pas de cette façon et qu'il était inutile de parler à Severus dans ces cas-là. Il avait été tout de suite alerter par Poppy qui l'avait informé que cela faisait deux semaines que le maître des potions ne suivait plus son traitement et qu'il avait manqué plusieurs de leurs rendez-vous. L'infirmière s'était inquiétée et en avait fait part au directeur qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Minerva car, la directrice de Gryffondor aurait fait une attaque en apprenant que celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils se laissait gagner par la maladie et qu'il rendait les armes.

Quand on connaît le passé de Severus, on ne peut réagir autrement et Minerva connaissait toute son histoire. Elle avait été comme une mère pour Severus et comme le ferait une mère, elle s'inquiétait de la santé de son fils et faisait de son mieux pour qu'il soit heureux mais avec un tel passé, comment est-il possible d'être heureux alors que l'on survit chaque jour, se demandant chaque soir si l'on se réveillerait le lendemain ? La vie du maître des potions était bien différente de ce qu'imaginaient les gens, elle était sombre mais d'une autre façon car ce n'était pas lui qui était sombre mais plutôt les gens qui avaient assombri sa vie.

Albus se leva du fauteuil, les yeux toujours posés sur Snape.

« Je serai toujours là, Severus. » Lui dit Albus d'une voix paternaliste avant de sortir des appartements du maître des potions.

Severus avait regardé Albus sortir sans rien dire, touché par les dernières paroles du directeur. Oui, il savait que Dumbledore était là et rien que de penser à ça réussissait à apaiser son cœur meurtri par tant d'années de souffrances et de cauchemars.

Severus se leva à son tour du canapé et alla se recoucher après avoir pris une potion calmante. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une potion sans rêves à cause de son état de santé et savait qu'une fois qu'il fermerait les yeux, il se retrouverait prisonnier de ses cauchemars.

_Une fois de plus son père est rentré chez lui ivre et commence à se mettre en colère pour un rien. Il hurle une énième fois sur sa femme, enlevant sa ceinture de son pantalon et la bat à nouveau sous les yeux horrifiés et impuissants de Severus. Il est petit, il a sept ans et ne peut rien faire pour venir en aide à sa mère. Il est recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, les mains aux oreilles, tremblant comme une feuille, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il aimerait que ça s'arrête, que sa mère arrête de pleurer et que son père ne les frappe plus jamais mais son souhait n'est jamais exaucé et plus les jours passent, plus leur situation empire. _

_Eileen est à bout de force et n'en peut plus. Depuis une semaine, elle est fiévreuse et ne mange presque plus rien. C'est Severus qui fait toutes ses corvées à sa place lorsque Tobias n'est pas là et la soigne du mieux qu'il peut mais sa mère a besoin de voir un médecin sinon il sait qu'elle va mourir. Il le voit et cela le rend triste car elle est la seule personne qui lui reste au monde, la seule personne qui la protège de Tobias. _

_Il entend, il voit, Tobias viole chaque soir sa mère quand il rentre bourrer. Il la bat avant de passer ses mains sur le corps sans défense de sa mère, il peut l'entendre gémir à chaque coup de reins et entendre les pleurs de sa mère le répugne énormément. Il aimerait que tout ceci s'arrête, que quelqu'un aide sa mère car lui n'en a pas le pouvoir. Il n'est pas un lâche mais il est faible et impuissant face à Tobias. _

_Son père a fini de battre sa mère qui git sur le sol inconsciente, le visage ensanglanté par les nombreux coups qu'elle vient de recevoir de la part de son mari. _

_Severus tremble de plus en plus car Tobias s'avance vers lui, tel un lion vers sa proie. Il peut voir une lueur sadique dans le regard de son père et cela le fait peur plus que tout. Il n'aime pas ça et sait qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite des évènements. Il voudrait courir et s'échapper de cet homme mais ses membres refusent de l'obéir. Il est comme paralysé par la peur et ne peut rien faire. _

_Tobias le tire par les cheveux et l'entraîne à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il appelle sa mère mais celle-ci est inconsciente et ne l'entend pas. _

_Tobias le jette sur le lit, enlève son pantalon qui révèle son sexe dur et long, signe de son excitation. Severus recule en voyant cela, prenant de plus en plus peur. Il ne veut pas pleurer comme sa mère, il ne veut pas que Tobias lui fasse la même chose qu'à sa mère. Il a peur parce qu'il sait que ça fait mal, sa mère pleure toujours chaque soir à cause de ça et le lendemain elle n'est jamais bien. _

_Tobias s'approche du lit, attrape son pied et le tire vers lui, enlevant avec force son pantalon. Il essaie de se débattre mais son père est bien plus fort que lui et l'assomme quelque peu avec un coup de poing. Il est semi-conscient de ce qui se passe et sent une horrible douleur lorsque son père le pénètre avec force. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler car ça fait mal. Son père s'enfonce de plus en plus en lui et cela le brise car il sait qu'il n'est pas fort, qu'il est faible et qu'il aura beau hurlé, personne ne viendra l'aider. _

_Il entend son père gémir et lui chuchoter des mots étranges à l'oreille. Il voudrait que ça finisse et que ça s'arrête enfin pour pouvoir retourner dans sa cachette. Il voudrait se cacher de ce monde horrible dans lequel il vit et où personne ne pourra jamais le sauver. _

_Il espère mais sait que les choses ne se passent jamais comme il le souhaiterait. Tobias sort enfin de lui et alors qu'il pense que c'est sa rédemption en fait ce n'est que le début de sa damnation._

* * *

><p>Quel personnage souhaitez-vous voir vivre une histoire d'amour avec Severus Snape?<p>

Je vous laisse choisir. Bisous et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.


	2. Accepter sa défaite

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Faut dire que ces derniers temps, j'ai été beaucoup prise mais aujourd'hui, ça c'est allégé et j'ai plus de temps maintenant pour continuer cette histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. _

Chapitre 1

Accepter sa défaite

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille épuiser. J'ai mal partout, mon corps me fait horriblement mal que je retins un grognement de frustration. Je suis las de devoir me battre pour une cause déjà perdue. Les médecins sont formels il y a très peu d'espoir que j'en réchappe. Je devrais savoir que vu ma pathologie et l'état actuel de ma santé, il ne me reste plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Je quitte mon lit avec difficulté et marche d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain et aussitôt une envie de vomir me prend que je baisse la tête vers le lavabo pour rendre ce que j'ai avalé au dîner d'hier soir, en tout cas de ce qu'il en reste et du peu que j'ai réussi à avaler.

Après ça, je me brosse les dents et prends un bain chaud qui réussit à calmer mon corps endoloris par la maladie.

Je sors de la baignoire et reste un instant devant la glace. Je suis nu et me regarde de la tête aux pieds, ce que je vois me donne envie de pleurer. Ma peau est plus pâle que d'habitude, elle est transparente. Je n'ai pratiquement plus de chair sur la peau, mes yeux sont ternes et j'ai le visage très pâle que l'on peut voir mes veines, j'ai perdu du poids, énormément que l'on me prendrait pour un anorexique.

Je sens que j'étouffe, j'ai la gorge nouée et les yeux qui me piquent. Je voudrais pleurer et m'efondrer là au sol, sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain mais je me retiens. Finalement, il n'y a pas de pardon pour des personnes comme moi et ce que je subis chaque jour n'est qu'un simple retour aux choses. J'ai dû tuer des gens innocents dans ma vie de mangemort, des enfants, des femmes, des familles entières et parfois j'ai fait pire que de tuer des gens. Je les ai torturés pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, j'ai violé des femmes et parfois même des gamines. J'ai fait des choses vraiment horribles et souffrir pendant des mois sachant sa mort proche est une mort douce comparée à certaines morts que j'ai dû affliger.

Mais parfois, j'aimerai que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'un jour je me réveillerai mais hélas je suis dans une réalité douloureuse et blessante. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un enfant de coeur, que je suis une personne mauvaise mais il n'empêche que j'aimerai vivre. Je veux vivre.

Je veux vivre.

Ces trois mots qui expriment mon désir le plus cher mais le plus douloureux car ça fait mal d'apprendre qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Que la mort ne sera pas rapide mais plutôt lente et tortueuse.

J'en ai assez de réfléchir alors je m'habille et comme si de rien n'était, je vais rejoindre mes collègues et mes élèves dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner avant le début des cours.

À mon arrivée, toute l'équipe professoral se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec compassion sauf Minerva et Poppy qui me détaillent de la tête aux pieds pour s'enquérir de mon état et savoir si ça va mieux comme si elles s' attendaient à ce que je m'écroule tout d'un coup.

Je prends place entre Minerva et Albus comme depuis maintenant une semaine. Je le fais uniquement pour faire plaisir à la directrice des Gryffondors qui s'inquiète un peu trop souvent de mon état de santé et me ferait une crise monumentale si je ne m'évertuais pas à suivre ses directives à la lettre.

- Que leur avez-vous dit pour qu'ils me regardent tous ainsi? Demandai-je à Albus.

- Ils sont au courant, Severus.

- Quoi? M'écriai-je furibond.

Comment avait-il pu osé me trahir de cette façon et dévoiler ma vie à ces gens? C'était comme une humiliation pour moi cette maladie, pire que la marque des ténèbres que je portais sur mon bras. Ce cancer était bien plus qu'une marque faite au fer rouge.

Cette maladie était pour moi le reflet de mon âme souillée. Elle représentait tout ce que j'avais fait de mal sur cette terre. À commencer par cette insulte que j'avais dite à Lily, la seule personne qui avait pansé les blessures de mon lourd passé d'adolescent. Puis il eut, cette marque, ce satané tatouage qui me rappelle sans cesse quand je le vois qu'il a causé la mort de Lily, ma Lily, ma meilleure amie. Ensuite cette maladie, ce cancer là même qui me condamne à une mort certaine mais lente et affreuse. Cette maladie qui me rappelle que par ma faute des gens sont morts, que j'ai fait du mal et que tout ceci n'est que justice mais malgré tout cela, cette maladie me rappelle que tout au fond de moi, je voudrais vivre. Oui, je veux vivre. Même si ce rêve, ce souhait m'est inaccessible, j'aimerai quand même y croire. Je le voudrais mais je ne le peux.

- Severus, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous causer du tort mais...

- J'ai une classe à tenir dans quelques instants. Le coupai-je tout en le foudroyant du regard. Veuillez m'excuser.

Je me levai pour partir sous les protestations indignées de Minerva qui me rappelait que je n'avais rien avalé.

Au diable toute cette histoire! J'en avais plus qu'assez de leur pitié et de leurs regards compatissants.

C'est d'un pas rageur que je me dirigeais vers les cachots où je devais faire cours aux élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Pendant le trajet qui me menait à ma salle de classe, le souvenir de mon dernier rendez-vous chez le médecin moldu me revint en mémoire comme si je venais de le vivre. Ce jour-là, j'y étais allé accompagner de Minerva et d'Albus qui avaient insisté pour venir.

_Le docteur Ryan est assis en face de nous, le visage grave tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table de son bureau comme s'il cherchait comme annoncer la nouvelle. _

_- Je suis désolé, Severus, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes... D'après les résultats de ta dernière ponction lombaire, ton cancer aurait atteint le liquide rachidien. Me dit-il d'une voix ferme. _

_- Ce n'est pas bon, ça? Plaisantai-je. _

_Il ne rit pas. _

_- C'est très mauvais, Severus. Cela indique que les cellules leucémiques attaquent le système nerveux central. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles mais malheureusement les choses évoluent plus vite que nous le pensions. _

_- Quelles choses? Demandai-je. _

_- Tu as franchi une étape, Severus. Dit-il en changeant de position sur sa chaise. _

_- Quelle étape exactement? Renchéris-je._

_- La seule chose que je puisse faire est te demander comment tu te sens, Severus. Es-tu fatigué? As-tu plus de nausées? As-tu mal aux jambes? _

_- Un peu. _

_- C'est difficile de me prononcer mais je te conseille de faire tout ce que tu souhaites faire._

_Pour confirmer ses diagnostics, il sort quelques diapos qu'il nous projette comme des photos de vacances, en nous faisant remarquer des taches sombres, des lésions, des débris visqueux flottant à la dérive. _

_On croirait qu'on a lâché un Neville Londubat dans mon corps muni d'un pinceau, d'un pot de peinture noire et de trop de maladresse. _

_Minerva tente en vain de ne pas pleurer. De grosses larmes silencieuses s' échappent de ses yeux. Le docteur lui tend un mouchoir tandis qu'Albus ne dit aucun mot, son visage reflétant une douleur que je ne lui connaissais pas comme s'il se retenait lui aussi de ne pas verser de larmes. _

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Albus d'une voix étranglée. _

_- Il se peut que Severus réagisse bien à un traitement intrahécal. Je suggérerais quatre semaines de méthotrexate et d'hydrocortisone. Si cela réussit, les symptômes s' amélioreront et on pourra poursuivre le traitement d'entretien._

_Le médecin continue à parler et Albus écoute tandis que Minerva pleure silencieusement. Moi, je n'entends plus rien. _

_C'est vraiment en train d'arriver. On nous avait prévenu mais jamais je n'aurai pu pensé que ce serait si tôt. Je ne ferai plus jamais cours à tous ces idiots de cornichons qui me servent d'élèves, jamais plus je ne reverrai le sourire joyeux de Minerva quand son équipe bat la mienne lors d'un match de Quidditch. Plus jamais Albus ne me regardera avec ces yeux bleus pétillants de malice me demandant si je voulais des bonbons sachant très bien que je grognerai un non. Miss-je-sais-tout ne me prendra plus jamais la tête avec son petit doigt continuellement levé. Ce idiot de Neville Londubat ne fera plus explosé aucun de mes chaudrons pendant mes cours me donnant ainsi la possibilité de retirer des points à sa maison. Draco ne viendra plus m'embêter avec ses soucis familiaux et ne me taquinera plus jamais sur ma mauvaise foi lorsque nous jouons des parties de cartes explosives ensembles. Et il y a lui, Potter. Ce garçon que j'aimerai haïr de tout mon coeur mais dont je ne peux m'y résoudre. _

_Plus jamais il ne répliquera à mes paroles sarcastiques et méchantes. Je ne le verrai plus se retenir de se jeter sur moi lorsque je retire des points exagérés sur sa maison alors qu'il n'a commis aucune faute si ce n'est de troubler mon esprit. Oui, plus jamais je ne le reverrai._

_C'est vraiment vrai, vraiment vrai. _

_Une pensée fulgurante me traverse comme un éclair, une sorte d'élancement qui me déchire de part en part, au point d'éliminer tout le reste. Je ne pense plus qu'à cela. _

_Un hurlement muet m'assourdit. J'ai été malade si longtemps avec le ventre gonflé, mal au coeur, les ongles dédoublés, les cheveux qui tombaient et cette sensation de nausée permanente qui m'envahissait jusqu'aux os. Ce n'est pas juste, je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, pas avant d'avoir vraiment vécu. Cela me semble si évident que j'en reprends presque espoir. Je veux vivre avant de mourir, c'est la seule chose à faire. _

Soudain, je me retrouve dans ma salle de classe, assis derrière mon bureau. Les premiers élèves commencent à entrer alors je suppose que c'est bientôt l'heure dans quelques minutes.

Les premiers arrivants prennent déjà place tandis que mon regard se perd dans le vide. Tellement de questions trottent dans ma tête que je me demande ce que je fais ici. Si je vais mourir dans quelques temps, pourquoi ne profiterai-je pas des derniers instants qui me restent sur terre à explorer le monde, à vivre toutes ces choses qui m'étaient interdites jusqu'à présent. Et si je faisais une liste des choses que j'aimerais faire avant de mourir?

Je soupire discrètement et me lève une fois tous les élèves en classe. Je n'ai pas envie de faire cours, je me sens las et j'ai mal aux jambes surtout que j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter de rester enfermé dans les cachots dans un laboratoire de potions.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. Annonçai-je d'une voix plate sans aucun sarcasme. Vous pouvez commencer, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut.

Une fois j'eus fini de parler qu'ils se précipitèrent tous sur leurs chaudrons sauf Draco qui n'arrêtait pas de me surveiller du coin de l'oeil, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds à chaque fois que j'avais le dos tourné ou que mon regard s' attardait sur d'autres élèves.

- Un problème Monsieur Malefoy? Demandai-je debout devant lui.

- Non, professeur. Répondit-il sur un ton hautain osant me défier du regard.

Je savais à quoi il jouait mais jamais je n'allais rentrer dans son jeu surtout pas avec Miss Granger qui me scrutait elle-aussi du regard depuis quelques temps avec un air suspicieux au visage comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. La connaissant comme je la connaissais, il fallait que je m'en méfie car malheureusement pour moi, ces stupides Gryffondors avaient la manie de se mêler des choses qui ne les regardaient pas et d'être un peu trop curieux pour leurs propres biens.

- Alors continuez votre travail et cessez de me regarder avec autant d'insistance. L'ordonnai-je.

Je le vis serrer sa mâchoire de contrariété avant de me lancer des avada Kedavra avec son regard. Je continuais ainsi donc ma ronde dans ma salle de classe avant de me diriger finalement vers Neville Londubat qui causerait une catastrophe d'ici peu si je ne le dirigeais pas un peu.

- Monsieur Londubat, surveillez vos gestes. Dis-je d'une voix ferme mais douce. Une voix qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnu.

Ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter ce maladroit de Gryffondor qui par malchance fit tomber sa fiole de sirop d'ellébore.

- Dé... Désolé professeur. Balbutia le stupide cornichon apeuré par de nouvelles sanctions.

- Evanesco. Murmurai-je en faisant de la magie sans baguette.

Je me rapprochai du lion qui commençait à trembler de tout son corps près à se faire dévoré par un monstre.

- Lorsque vous préparez une potion, il vous faut être précis et minutieux dans chaque mouvement sinon une seule erreur peut vous être fatale. Commençai-je d'une voix posée.

Le jeune Gryffondor sembla avoir moins peur et me regardait désormais comme si j'étais un extraterrestre sortit tout droit du film Men in Black. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette salle de classe à afficher cette tête. Ne m'en accommodant point, je continuais mes explications auprès du Gryffondor et l'aida à faire sa potion sans avoir à toucher quoi que ce soit mais en dirigeant ses gestes.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Severus est un peu OOC mais c'est tout à fait normal pour une personne malade qui apprend qu'il va mourir dans bientôt. Je ne vais pas le changer en un mec super gentil mais en humain rien de plus. On se dit à demain les loulous.


End file.
